cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Griff Greenweld
"Great leaders inspire hope in others," -Griff Greenweld Griff Greenweld was a Clone Trooper General who served during the Clone Wars. He has served in many battles such as the mission on Iceberg Three and he joined many other clones for a special mission in space. The Eternals After long training, Griff was picked by squad leader and good friend, Curastius Skywalker to join. Griff proved himself very strong and a good soldier and was promote to Head General in the squad. Griff also helped in the Eternals' largest mission; Stopping Nova Corp. Stopping Nova Corp "They will pay for their crimes!"- Griff after hearing about Nova Corp's plans After only 5 months of Griff serving in the Republic. he had an issue he had to deal with. A group know as Nova Corp. planned to attack the Jedi Temple. Griff found out one of his other good friends (Chester Benny) switched to the Dark Side. While defending the Temple, Griff was badly hurt. Luckily, his friend Force Healed him. Nova Corp. then fled back to their base. It is unknown whether Nova Corp. still exists, but with no doubt their leader still lives. Life After The Enternals After The Eternals were destroyed by many other squads, Griff decided to head back to Kamino to receive the rank of ARC Trooper. Taun We accepted his decision. After receiving the rank he was assigned to the 501st Legion. But after fighting in 501st for about 2 months, his gunship blown up and he was presumed dead. But when his good friend Captain Rex found out about his "death", he quickly lead a platoon to find him. After finding him, Griff was put in a bacta tank for 3 weeks. After he was released, he was than given command of a platoon in the 501st. Mission To Iceberg 3 Sometime during the Clone Wars, Griff helped the 104th Legion (Wolfpack) and Jedi Master Plo Koon take Iceberg 3. Griff piloted a Jedi Starfighter to clear the Separatist Fleet. He succeeded leading a squadron of Clone Pilots. He then commanded the Squads that protected the take off zone for gunships. After all the Gunships took off, Griff protected the command tower. After Grievous' forces were destroyed, Plo Koon engaged Grievous in a head on duel. Griff and the Wolfpack then fired at Grievous. He ended up fleeing the battle. New General After his mission to Iceberg 3, Griff was assigned to a new Jedi, Master Vastskiff. She was an expert Jedi Pilot and a skilled fighter. She spent most of her time in the workshop working on reprogramming old droids. She wore white robes and wielded a blue lightsaber. Her first mission with Griff was a relief mission to Mygeeto. Mission to Mygeeto "General, look out!" -Griff before General Vastskiff's injury After Griff was assigned Master Vaskskiff, The two were assigned to relief mission to Mygeeto. Griff lead the 314th Legion on the mission. When they landed, droids started firing at them. Griff spotted an AAT and alerted General Vastskiff to look out. The tank fired and hit the Jedi Master dead on. She was thrown off her feet. Griff carried his Jedi General to the safest place he could find. After getting her to safety, Griff and his men continued the mission. After the mission, Vastskiff was taken to the temple to be treated. Master Vastskiff recovered quickly. Rescue of a Jedi Master After a few minor missions, Griff and Vastskiff were assigned to find a Jedi Master, Jax Archtracker. He was lost while on mission to Rhen Var. At first, they could not find the Jedi Master. As the went deeper and deeper into the planet's surface, they found him dying. The two quickly rescued him. When they returned to the temple, he was treated for injuries. Stealth Ops Mission Later after rescuing the Jedi Master, Vastskiff was killed by an assain while protecting a senator. Griff was sad to hear about her death, but carried on. He was notified by Commander Blackout to be a part of his crew. Griff accepted this invitation. He was called aboard to get his new armor. Once he got his armor, he boarded the Stealth Ship. He was manning a computer when a Separatist Frigate spotted the ship while it was uncloaked. Griff told Blackout he was an expert pilot, Blackout gave him permission to go and pilot them out of the mess. He hurried to the pilot and took over for him. It was hard to pilot the ship while being chased by a frigate firing missiles. The crew quickly got the cloaking device on and they escaped narrowly. After landing the ship, they needed to capture a Separatist Admiral. They needed jetpacks to cross Separatist security without detection. They didn't use standard JT-12 Jetpacks. The crew used different jetpacks with dual missiles. They flew across and ditched the packs. Griff and two trooper went ahed to scout. They started hearing sounds. One of the troopers suggested that Battle Droids were paroling the area. The other trooper told him he was crazy. Griff said it was probably true. The first trooper went ahead, even when Griff told him to stop. A minute or two later, the trooper's helmet came flying back. Griff knew this wasn't the work of Battle Droids. He contacted Blackout and told him about the trooper's death. Blackout told them to get back but soon the attackers tried to kill Griff an the trooper. One of the pirates jumped at the trooper and shot him, Griff kept firing and was soon injured. He was shot a few times and tried to escape. Blackout soon came and saved him. Griff thanked him and continued on. The found the Admiral who they were looking for soon after. After bringing the Admiral back to Coruscant, Blackout thanked Griff and told him to return anytime. Griff said it probably would be a while before he came back. Search for the Assassin After the Stealth Ops Mission, Griff was assigned to find the assassin who killed Master Vastskiff. He was assigned alone. Griff was equipped with two DC-17 Pistols. The mercenary was said to be wearing Clone Trooper armor. Griff was undercover as a Clone Commando who was inspecting a platoon of clones. When he got to the ship, the clones were lined up perfectly. All of them were told to remove their helmets, Griff was surprised to see all of them were clones. Griff had a plan. He would ask each trooper their serial number. Sure enough one clone didn't know his. Griff asked to see the clone on the detention level. The clone was put in a cell. He was asked if he was clone, the clone told Griff to get lost. Griff pulled his pistols on the "clone" who was imprisoned. The assassin confessed to the crime. Griff told him he would face charges for impersonating a clone and killing a Jedi. When Griff got back to Coruscant, the senator who was protected by Master Vastskiff came to Griff. She told him how she missed Vastskiff, Griff told her he had no feelings for the Jedi and would soon continue on. The senator heard this and knew Griff was a strong man who could live without a Jedi General. Later Griff went back to his Coruscant apartment which he bought and sat outside watching the sunset of Coruscant. He did this for a whole week missing two missions. Disbanded After missing the two missions Griff missed, Chancellor Palpatine announced that Griff's battalion would be disbanded. After hearing this Griff argued with the Chancellor. With no luck, Griff went to an asteroid where he had built a house for living after the war but left to live there after the news. New Platoon After his battalion was, Griff was contacted by Lives. He gave him an invitation to his 501st platoon. Griff had known Lives for a long time and knew he was an expert fighter. After thinking for a while, Griff decided it would be a good opportunity for him. Griff decided to join the platoon. Lives was excited when he heard that one of his close friends was joining. Umbara After joining Lives' Platoon, they were called to Umbara to help the 501st. Lives was speaking with long time friends Captain Rex and Fives who glad to see him as well. They talked until the two had to go to the meeting. After talking, Lives decided to prepare his and so did Griff. Lives was wearing his 501st Arc Trooper armor while Griff wore his customized 501st armor. After gearing up, they got into a gunship bound for the surface. When they landed, an ion blast left Lives' platoon behind everyone else. When Griff got up (or at least tried), he noticed many injured or dead clones. A few AT-RT's were knocked over or broked. Under one was and ARF Trooper. As Griff started to get up, he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Griff knew he had gotten shot by an Umbaran. Griff got up and helped Lives and two other troopers lift a walker to get teh trooper out from under it. The ARF thanked Lives and gave him his nickname, which was Boomer. Griff knew Boomer was happy to be alive. They then set out to catch up with everyone else. Later Lives received word that Jedi Master Pong Krell had taken command of the battalion. Taking the Airbase The platoon managed to survive many Umbaran attacks and while they did, a weapons depot was found. Lives left Griff and charge and told Boomer to patrol the area while he took five troopers with him. Griff spotted Lives speaking to a Clone. Griff then saw Lives shoot the clone. He then figured the clone was really and Umbaran. Lives soon came out in Umbarans MHC's. They blew the depot with a few shots from each tank. This was victory for the clones. It was still quite a walk until they reached the airbase. They kept walking and saw many dead clones. This made Griff really sad. Lives and the platoon moved on while Griff stayed behind. He sat for a while feeling hurt. His leg had gotten way worse. Griff decided to catch up to Lives. When he did, they were at the airbase. Griff was happy to be at the airbase. Retaking Ryloth Shortly after the Battle of Umbara, Griff and many other Clones were sent back to Ryloth. The Separatists wanted it back. Griff was sent as part of the 21st Nova Corps. He was captain of his platoon. Many of his troops were happy to have an experienced leader with them. Griff's squad was traveling through a village. As they walked through, one of his men heard a sound. The Clone walked over to see what the sound was. The trooper was soon blown up. Griff and his squad were then ambushed. Most of his troopers were shot down easily. Griff and two of his men hid behind cover. A commando Droid grabbed a rocket launcher and fired it. The two troopers were killed. Griff was blown up as well. Recovery After being blown up, Griff was found alive by an ARC Trooper. When he woke up, Griff saw a medical droid. Griff had shrapnel in his leg and was badly injured. It took him 3 weeks to recover. After recovering, Griff was still not ready for battle. For the next few weeks, Griff trained non-stop. After a while he was strong enough to return. Return to Ice Berg III After fully recovering, Griff was assigned a mission as a commander on Ice Berg III. He oversaw the security their and was often bored because there was not much to do. Griff talked with many Wolfpack troopers and ARC Troopers. After a while, a few Separatist patrols were found dead with spears in their bodies. Griff was soon attacked by a villager. Griff was stabbed with a spear and beat very badly. Griff managed to escape but was soon given medical attention. Back on the Grid Griff was sent on many missions after his on Ice Berg III. His most important one was an undercover mission. Griff was to go undercover as a Mandolorian. He sneaked into a Mandolorian base and stole tech form them. There was no record on this mission. UNSCN Fleet Griff was accepted into the UNSCN Fleet. He was involved in many missions. Racer thought he was a great soldier and deserved a promotion. Griff became great friends with many of his squadmates. Back to Umbara Griff and the UNSCN Fleet was sent back to Umbara by the Republic for rancor hunting. Garm and Griff scouted ahead and soon found the rancor. Garm started running from the rancor, while Griff shot it. Alexander soon joined in along with Caper and they fought off the rancor. All of them were rewarded for their actions. Fight on Umbara One during at Racer's Umbara Command base many attackers came. Thorn and Kral were with them. They started attacking the Marines who were outgunned. Cold, Rock, and Colt were also among the attackers.Racer was attacked many times and was injured. So Griff and Dogma used fighters and went to Mustafar Command, where they protected Racer and Jaller. Dogma then build an office for commander and Racer. At the meeting Griff, Bolt, Dogma, and Jaller were filled in that Cold, Rock, and Colt were spying for the Marines. Final Days of the Clone Wars During tha finals days of the Clone Wars, Griff was stationed above Corascaunt. He was working on teh bridge of a cruiser when the Separatist Fleet came out of hyperspace. Griff, ordered fighters and clones to the hangar. After a while, many of Griff's men had died and his crew was struggling to keep alive. Griff ordered everyone still aboard to get to the escape pods. When he got to the pods he quickly got into one and escaped. His pod landed not to far from the Republic base. A crew of clones found him and treated him for injuries. Order 66 After being treated at the medical center, he was stationed for guard duty at the fighter hangars. He received Order 66 and was devastated. He saw clone pilots around him get into fighters ready to bomb the Jedi Temple. Many officers approached Griff and asked for orders. Griff knew they would follow his orders and he told them that they wouldn't be a part of Order 66. At first they were shocked but soon realized that their Jedi Officer were not to be killed. Griff then ordered the officers to get Jedi to work with them. A few hours later, they returned with a few Jedi. One was Kandon Rult, a Jedi who Griff had worked with before and a Zabrak Jedi Master. They both agreed that they would have to leave Corascaunt imediatley. They took a small shuttle and went to Alderaan, where they met with Senator Organa. He agreed to help them. Griff's first mission was to regroup with Racer who was stationed on Mygeeto. Sniper Attempt Once Griff contacted Racer, he found out that Admiral Tarkin was ordered to kill all rogue clones. Both Racer and Griff knew that if they didn't do anything, they would hunted. Ater Griff spoke with Senator Organa and they decided that their best option was to eliminate Tarkin. Organa asked if which biunty hunter would best for the job and Griff nominated himself. Organa was confused until Griff explained that he had used a sniper rifle multiple times during the Clone Wars. The senator then asked who would his cover disguise. Griff said Embo, who he described as a fearless hunter. For the next week, Griff replicated Embo;s armor and soon snuck aboard the Executor, Vaders personal ship. Griff was informed that Tarkin was arriving in a shuttle. This gave Griff an advantage. He climbed onto one of the catwalks and awaited for Tarkin to arrive. As Tarkin stepped out, Griff saw a surprise, The Emperor was with him. Griff aimed for Tarkin, but was soon discovered by a patrol squad. He started to run and was being chased by a few stormtroopers. Griff grabbed a gernade and chucked it behind him for cover and soon lost the squad. He then stole a Tie Fighter and escaped the Empire's grasp. Trivia/Facts *Griff was a Clone General *After General Vastskiff's death, Griff was never assigned a new General. *Griff worked with various Clone Officers and rogue Jedi after order 66 Armor and Equipment Griff had many sets of armor during the Clone Wars. His first phase 1 armor was basic white clone armor. As Griff was promoted, he utilized many different sets of armor. One example is Commando armor. As a captain, Griff wore phase 1 Clone Trooper armor with red markings. When phase 2 armor came around, Griff wore Shadow Tech Armor most of the time. Titles *The Unyielding *Hero of the 104th *Hero of Geonosis Notable Friends *Curastius Skywalker *Lives ct275555 *Wuher MosEisley *Enzo Evolution *Director Racer *Kalin Thalis *Vasco Gomes *Dogma Blarthfire Gallery 521.png|Griff as a Captain. 143.png|Griff in phase 1 Arc Trooper gear. griffmarine.png|Griff in Galactic Marine armor. Griffmoddedarc.JPG|Griff in Phase 2 armor. Zabrakjedi1.png|The Zabrak Jedi Master Kandon.JPG|Kandon Rult Griffcommand.JPG|Griff in teh Command Office on Mustafar Dogmaracergrif.JPG|Dogma, Griff, and Racer griffmoddedarc2.JPG|Griff on Ryloth Grifftemple.JPG|Griff during Opperation: Nightfall protecting the Temple Crusiergriff.JPG|Griff aboard his cruiser before his mission Griffdiguise.JPG|Griff disguised as Embo ready to kill Admiral Tarkin Overlooking.JPG|Griff overlooks the ruins of the Jedi Temple after Order 66 Griffp2armor.png|Griff's phase 2 armor Category:Clone Troopers Category:General Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Clones Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Republic Category:The Eternals Category:Humans Category:The Unyielding Category:ARC Trooper Category:Rebellion Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Republic UNSCN Fleet Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Sergeant Category:Solid Soldier